Forever and Always
by Camilleisabeast
Summary: Max and Fang are perfect together.  They are each other's other half, and each other's missing piece.  But something terrible has happened, something that could at any moment, separate them forever...And now Fang has to make a decision.  Life or Love?
1. Forever & Always

**Note: This is FICTION! And resemblance to people or organizations past or present is purely coincidental. **

**I do not own the series Maximum Ride, but I do own this story, so if I see it on the internet (besides here****) I will not hesitate to sue your butt off. Enjoy! **

**Side note: I'd like to thank Unicorn of Awesomeness and Mangagirl88 for getting me started on this website. YOU ROCK!**

Forever & Always

A story by camilleisabeast

_God gave us two hands, two eyes, and two ears._

_But why only one heart?_

_Because the other belongs to someone else,_

_And you just have to find it._

_**Fang:**_

Freak. Mutant. Un-human. Un-natural. Un-wanted. Worthless…Names I've been called from the moment I entered this world. Names that follow me wherever I go. Names that never cease to hold me back. They leave a wound that will never quite heal and can easily be reopened…

Special. Wanted. Unique. Appreciated. Loved…This is what I feel when I'm with her, Max…The only one who really knows me. Who can read my mood just by glancing at my face. Oh, how I long to look at hers, to trace every line with my finger and caress every curve.

A moment without her is like a million years without my Xbox. No, bad example…A moment without her is like a million years without oxygen or food. A moment without her is like dying but not being allowed to die. So how did it get like this? Me counting my blessings? That's not something I do often…but I feel like I need to seeing that I could lose it all at any moment.

I glance through the glass in my wall over to the next bed. In the room adjacent to mine there is a bed. Next to that bed there is a table. On that table there is a life-support machine. Attached to the life support machine is an angel. An angel with blonde flowing hair and fair skin, and green eyes that melt your heart just to look into them. And her name is Max…

How did it come to this? Some would say it wasn't my fault, others would point the finger at me first. But whatever the others say, I blame myself. I always will. No matter which way I look at it, I can always come up with a million things I could have done to prevent it. No matter which way I look at, I wish it was me.

* * *

_**Three months earlier**_

_**Iggy:**_

Although I maybe can't see, I sure as heck can hear. And right now I hear two familiar voices going at it again.

"You never put the flock first!" The female voice expresses.

"And what's your excuse? 'we need to save the world!' yeah but do you have any idea how to actually do that?" The deeper, masculine voice rebuttals.

"You are just so full of it." The first voice yells. I can hear her jump off the edge of the mountainous cave we found and into the open air. This would probably make any other person shriek with terror, but not us. This...this is normal.

**Max:**

He never learns, never thinks and never thinks about the others. If opinions were like noses and everyone has one, then Fang would think that he was the only one on the face of the Earth with a nose. Why won't he listen to me? I'm technically the leader, technically the oldest although Iggy and Fang would be quick to point out that they're 15 too.

What I really need is a moment. A moment that's mine and only mine, that no one-including Fang-can interrupt. The flock will be just fine without me for one night. Yeah, that's what I need and that's what I intend to get.

To some, the sky is the limit. But to others, like me, it's only the starting point. I feel the wind rushing through my feather, kissing each one and enveloping me in a soft, cloud like current. But this is no leisure flight. In truth, I'm soaring through the sky at a whopping 400 miles per hour. But really, it won't take me long to get from the cave in Arizona to my mom and Ella's house, especially going at this epic speed.

When I arrive, I'm hesitant to go inside. "I'll just sleep out here in the woods," I say to myself. And I find a comfortable place to lie down. My mind goes fuzzy and I can feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness.

_I'm in my happy place. Nothing there but Fang and me. I can feel his warm hands on me pulling me into an embrace, keeping me comfortable in the frigid air, enveloping me. This is all I want. This is all I need._

I wake with a start, longing for him, and when I open my eyes, there he is.

"I'll never leave you…I love you, forever and always," his words course thorough my veins like a sudden espresso shot, and I feel safe.

**Okay, well if you've gotten this far and have actually read through the entire thing, thanks! It's readers like you that I love! But I'd love it if you'd comment. Please? The more comments, the more quickly an update will come (probably). And well, ****I spend hours, days, and sometimes even weeks to get these chapters ready for you guys. My readers. I do it all for you, not for me. And I would really appreciate it if you would take 30 seconds out of your day to just tell me what you think. Just a quick 10 word review in comparison to the 1,200+ words I put in every chapter. For you. I do it all for you.**


	2. Hawaiian Shortstacks

**Okay, well, here I am again, chapter 2…**sigh** A big thanks to all of you who read Chapter 1 and wanted to read chapter 2. Thanks to you guys I have over 100 hits from four different countries (and counting!) Big thanks to fishyicon for giving me the first review I ever got, and the Unicorn of Awesomeness for writing the second, and to Mangagirl88 who never ceases to make me smile. **

_**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, IHOP or the Matrix!**_

_**This is FICTION! Any resemblance to people or organizations past or present is completely coincidental.**_

Forever & Always

Chapter 2- Hawaiian Shortstacks

By camilleisabeast

"A prisoner of war is a man who tries to kill you and fails,

and then asks you not to kill him."

-Winston Churchill

**Max:**

We woke to the sound of beating wigs. Not the smooth, airy sounds like ours, but a hard, metallic shriek like two pieces of metal slowly scraping past each other.

"Crap." I mutter and burst upward, trying to disturb the slumbering Fang who is pressed against my body. He wakes with a start and sits up quickly, smacking his head against a low-lying tree branch-Hard. I stifle a giggle, and he groans with his head pressed into his hands.

The metallic beating continues…which can only mean one thing. I soar up over the tree line and I see them. Large and wolfy lab mess-ups. Just like us. A combination of foreign DNA grafted into our own and luck preformed by doctors, but not the good kind that works to save lives and keep people healthy, it's the kind that although they think that they are doing you a favor by making and experiment out of you and ultimately ruining your life. But why were the Erasers created? From observation, I've noticed that they ultimately have only one motive-to destroy us.

As they get closer and closer I can practically see the whites of their eyes and the foam spewing out of their mouths. Sometimes it can be hard to believe that they're mostly very unlucky two and three year-olds. But am I giving them any sympathy? No.

Leading the "pack" I see someone I wish I hadn't-Ari, the most ruthless of all the Erasers…and the only one worthy of having his butt kicked by me.

The leaves of the trees rustle and there is Fang, hovering right next to me. "Ari's mine,"

Tightening my jaw, I jolt forward, bracing for impact. Right before contact, I flip backwards in the air and clip Ari's chin, giving him whiplash. He staggers backwards, but follows up with a wicked fast punch causing me to lean backwards like in the Matrix. I attempt to roundhouse kick him, but I come to find it's very difficult considering I'm hovering in mid-air. Ari grabs my leg and begins to twist it, making me whimper in pain. One good thing about fighting in mid air is that gravity isn't usually an issue. I jerk my foot and it kicks him in the face. Then Fang grabs hold of his wings and pulls them together, making Ari shriek and fall out of the sky.

With the help of Fang, we pick of the remaining Erasers fairly quickly, and without much work on our part. Seems as though they're not so high and mighty without their leader doing all of the hard stuff for them.

"Haven't even had breakfast yet and I'm already having to kick Eraser butt." Fang complains.

I reach into my back pocket and pull out a sparkly green Visa. "IHOP?"

"Please." He answers and heads for the International House of Pancakes.

"Hawaiian shortstack-no, make it five Hawaiian shortstacks with extra butter, powdered sugar, lots of whipped cream and Maple syrup. Does that come with ice-cream? No? Well, it does now." Fang babbles, not giving the waitress time to scribble it all down. "And…more orange juice." She inhales as if she was about to ask a question then slightly exhales as if she had thought better of it and decided against it.

She looks at me, with wide eyes seeming to say "please have a basic order."

"I'll have the same," I murmur. She nods, turns on her heel and heads back in to the kitchen.

"And coffee with two sugars," Fang shouts after her. She doesn't turn around but raises her hands above her head in defeat.

"Do you find joy in overwhelming young waitresses?" I taunt.

He squints in mock-anger, and then cracks a smile. "I wonder what the flock is doing…"

"Probably something they shouldn't. But I'm sure everything's under control…"

Fang laughs at me…mostly because nothings ever really "under control." It's mostly controlled chaos, if one could even give it that much credit.

Moments later, the waitress arrives with one of those large brown trays held above her head and places a total of 12 plates and a glass on the table; six from her tray and six from a coworker. "Ten orders of the Hawaiian shortstacks with extra unhealthy stuff, two servings of icecream. Two glasses of orange juice. Oh and," She reaches backwards to grab the coffeepot off a nearby table "a coffee." Her face had a frazzled and very annoyed look to it. "Here's the check. Oh any my name's Wendy…if you need anything else please-hesitate to ask." She exhaled sharply and walked away.

Once out of earshot, Fang grumbles, "well someone just lost her tip." And picks up his fork, tosses it aside and digs in-literally.

I carefully, open the check slightly peeking inside, holding my breath. I read the number and I could feel my eyes bulging out of their sockets. $178! How does one spend one hundred and seventy-eight dollars on pancakes for two people? I hastily throw the credit card into the black leather folder-thing and hand it to "Wendy" when she passes. I look up to see Fang innocently eating his pancakes. "What?" He asks as sweetly as possible.

"Don't start with me."

**Angel:**

We heard them before we saw them. A low growling filled the air alerting us of their arrival, and giving us time to get ready. "Iggy and Gazzy, go to the right of the cave entrance and you'll attack from behind. Nudge, you'll go to the right and attack from the front. I'll press on the cave ceiling and surprise them from the top. Got it?" I instruct.

In lieu of words, I'm answered with a series of groans. "You know, I'm finding it quite interesting that I'm taking instruction from a seven-year old." Iggy points out.

His public thought was interrupted by the presence of Erasers, stalking into the atrium of the cave. Nudge delivers the first hard punch-kick combo to the Eraser at the front of the pack, a large, blonde headed kid with giant calloused hands that could probably crush you in ten seconds. I made a mental note not to get in that situation. The Eraser stumbles and the others rush forward to take on the attacker. That's when Iggy and Gazzy come from behind, and grab their limbs to swing them over the side of the entrance to the steep 100 yard drop. They manage to get a couple, but that's when I came and banged a couple of heads together, disorienting them. It didn't take long to overtake the awkward group of five. After they were all "disposed of" we came to discover another one hiding just outside the cave entrance. Iggy quickly jabbed him the gut making him double over. The Gazzy pulled rope out of the emergency kit and tied him up with precision

"Tell us everything," I demand.

**Max:**

The trip back was quick and uneventful, and we mostly spent it in the solitude of silence. Only me and my thoughts. Who knows when I'll get that privilege again?

I land softly on the smooth stone of the cave, with Fang closely following. On the floor I see Angel pinning down a bruised and battered Eraser with her knee pressed firmly under his chin. "Tell me! Tell me now! Who sent you?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Angel looked nothing like her name…she looked deadly.

"Houston, we have a problem." Fang declares.

**If you're reading this, then YAY! Someone actually read through the whole thing. For the record, I found this chapter hard to write because I was having problem with the fight scenes. Not everything can be hugs, kisses and romance I guess. Please review! The more reviews the quicker an update will come! If you're reading this and haven't read chapter 1, go and do it! It'll make more sense if you do.**


	3. Solitary Confinement

**Okay then…ummmmm, CHAPTER 3 BABY! Yeah whoo-hoo! To those of you who thought I wouldn't get this far-HA! Here I am! YEAH! Big thanks to Unicorn of Awesomeness, fishyicon, Mangagirl88, and the anonymous reviewer! Snaps for you!**

**This is FICTION! Any resemblance to people or organizations past or present is completely coincidental!**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! Or the Better Homes and Gardens magazine.**

**Okay, FYI-this story is mostly written in flashback. So I may put little bits and pieces of what's happening in the present at the beginning or the ending of each chapter. So basically, it's the events that are leading up to the present. The best way you can tell is if it's from Max's POV-its part of the flashback. Make sense? I hope so. I'll put a little line thing in between each part just so you know. **

Forever and Always

Chapter 3- Solitary Confinement

A story by camilleisabeast

"_It may seem a hard task to condemn fellow creatures to long years of confinement in prison, but it is not so hard if they clearly deserve it."__  
__-__Thomas Mellon___

**Max:**

I assure you that the capture, interrogation, and confinement of others is not something I condemn. But sometimes it cannot be avoided for multiple reasons. Reason #1-They know something we really need to know. Reason #2- They know something about us that others really don't need to know. Reason #3-Angel's already captured them and violently interrogated them, and put Fang and I in the awkward position of what to do with them. So now what? Do I just let him go? No…it already knows too much. Eliminate it? Hmmmm, now there's an idea. But do I really want to be the one to do it? Not really. Could I get Fang to do it? Probably not.

_We could always torture it until it tells us everything it knows…_ Angel says into my mind.

Ugh. Can't a girl get a little privacy inside her own mind! I shoot back. I whip my head around to shoot her a look and she recoils into the corner of the cave. Then, I turn my head to look at the knock-out Eraser tied up to a piece of wood. What to do, oh what to do? Tie it up to a tree somewhere and then fly away? Possibly. This could work.

Sometimes, I don't know why I took a knot tying class. Other times (like today), I'm so glad I know how to effectively tie Erasers to trees using complicated knots like a Boy Scout. I step back to admire my handiwork and dust off my hands on my torn jeans.

"Whaaaa? Where-where am I?" The nameless Eraser mumbles while attempting to wipe off his eyes only to find them tied up behind him.

With one quick blow to the head courtesy of my fist, he's out cold-again. I really hate being put in these situations. I make a mental note to lecture Angel about mutant-rights sometime.

_Crunch! _The sound of crackling leaves echoes around me and I quickly scan the forest around me looking for anything unusual. A bunny hops into view and I feel stupid. I mean REALLY stupid…That's when things go downhill. Another figure moves swiftly through the foliage quickly-very quickly. So quickly that I can't prepare for what's about to happen next. One moment I'm checking my bearings, trying to size up the situation, and the next I'm in a headlock, fighting for air. I can feel myself slipping out of consciousness, watching little black spots appear in my vision. The world goes blank and one thought bounces around in my mind. _I'm so glad I didn't bring the flock…_

Metal cuffs dig deep into my skin, causing a deep stinging pain in my wrists. The air reeks of antiseptic and it make the inside of my nose tingle and my eyes burn. The room is entirely plated in metal compete with a chrome finished door with a bolted-shut, probably bullet-proof, glass window with the metal bars on both sides to keep those who can break bullet proof glass from escaping. This is confinement. Nothing but me and my thoughts, and that can get boring really fast unless….voice? Are you there magical voice inside my head? And for the second time today, I feel stupid.

_You sound stupid too._ And there's the voice. Weird I know; there's a voice in my head that sometimes tells me what to do. Although I have no idea how I came acquire this little companion sometimes it can really come in handy, like now…when I'm bored. And then there's other times when the last thing I want to hear is some bodiless voice trying to tell me what to do. _And how do you plan to get yourself out of this one, huh, Max? _Easier said than done considering that almost every movable part of my body is somehow restricted with metal cuffs. _Yeah, that's what I thought._ Great. And now I've been insulted by the voice in my head.

The sound of an unlocking door fills the air, followed by a series of similar sounds proving just how many locks they had on the door. Seems like a lot of effort to keep just one teenage bird kid in a room. The metallic knob slowly turns and creaks open and in comes a short, balding Asian man…Mr. Chu. I'm really starting to hate seeing him. Behind Mr. Chu is the other person I'm really starting to hat seeing-Jeb.

"Why, hello Max," Mr. Chu states.

"Yeah, fancy meeting you here." I state, trying to put as much venom and sarcasm as possible into those five words. I can only imagine the expression on my face, but I'm thinking that it's a mixture of surprised, disgusted, and murderous. All of which are a very deadly but when I'm feeling all three, it can be very, very dangerous-for anyone, standing too close.

"Max, be polite," Jeb lectures.

"As if you have any control over me traitor," I spat.

"Anyway," Mr. Chu interrupts, "Max, do you have any ides what you did you end up here?"

"No, but I suspect you're going to tell me."

"That's where you're wrong. Good night, Max" Mr. Chu approaches me and swiftly pushes a syringe deep into my blood stream. "You're just going to take a short nap." The last thing I see is Mr. Chu's evil face, grinning that mischievous grin no one likes to see.

**Fang:**

Something's wrong. Very wrong. Call it intuition, call it observation, but Max's been gone for 24 hours and I heard that's when you're supposed to file a missing persons notice. But since I really hate involving authorities because that always leads to trouble, I'm going at this alone. "IGGY! You're in charge! Don't screw this up!" I yell, then take off, to find Max.

**Present Day**

**Fang:**

Nothing to interrupt my thoughts but the steady beep of the heart rate monitor. Nothing to distract me except for the outdated Better Homes & Gardens magazines. No one to comfort me except for the flock, but they can't say anything I haven't already heard. Nothing to do but wait…For something, anything…I don't care anymore.


	4. Needles

**Well, here I am again…CHAPTER 4! **parties** Soo yes, BIG thanks to Fishyicon, and Unicorn of Awesomeness! **

**This is FICTION! Any resemblance to people or organizations past or present is completely coincidental. **

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

Forever and Always

A story by camilleisabeast

Chapter 4- Needles

"_Waiting is painful._

_Forgetting is painful._

_But not knowing which to do is the worst kind of suffering."_

_-Paulo Coelho_

**Max:**

"Nooo, please stop…please…" I grumble, trying to force the sound through my chapped lips. "Please. Stop. Owwww."

"It's okay Max, this one won't hurt a bit," The whitecoat explains while shooting the loaded syringe into my already punctured skin. "Only a few more." He grins. I hate it when creepy doctors grin. A table is wheeled over loaded with at least 30 more syringes filled with various liquids.

The fluid races through my blood stream like fire, making me wince. The feeling is excruciating, but they will not see me cry.

The nameless whitecoat approached me with yet another needle.

"Nooo, please no. Please!" I never said that they wouldn't see me plead.

**Fang:**

Where would I be if I were Max? I search my mind for any possible answer but come up empty. Most of the time, if Max is anywhere, so am I. So where would I be if I were with Max? Yet again...Empty-considering that we never like to stay in the same place long. But where would she be? Where she wouldn't come back? Where she couldn't escape? Who is our number one enemy? Whitecoats. Oh please God, no…

**Dr. Chamberlin**

"What do we do with her? Oh what to do, what to do…" The mischievous scientist ponders, observing a small five year old African child. "We could use you as..as…bait. Yes, that work very nicely wouldn't it Jeff?"

"How is _she_ going to manage to take down Max?" Dr. Jeffery Tignor questions. Idiot. I hate it when people don't understand.

"LISTEN Jeff! We _change_ her to make her work for us! Have you ever heard of the cookie-cutter theory?" I turn towards the child in the mesh dog crate, "Well, well, well, this is going to work out quite nicely isn't it?" I can feel the gears turning my head, planning then changing plans-coming up with ever better ideas right after another, making myself a mental blue-print.

**Fang:**

"IGGY! You're in charge!" I scream before jumping into open air in search of my best friend.

Let's see, she was taking care of the eraser in the woods, so umm, maybe she's still there? Long shot? Probably. But if I'd learned one thing it's that the long shot is sometimes the only shot. And regardless, I'm going to take it.

A jacket, a feather, three bobby pins, and a greasy hamburger wrapper-these objects would mean nothing to me if they weren't all within 10 feet of the most disturbing object of all…a tranquilizer dart gun.

**Max:**

"_I love you, forever and always." Fang holds me close, the feeling is extraordinary, like no other happiness could compare. Our bodies fit perfectly together as if we were made for each other-a match made in heaven. _

The problem with dreaming is that you always have to wake up to face another day. Another day of shots and tests and pain-not the petty hurt that you get when you bang your head against the kitchen cabinet, but an extreme, excruciating pain that runs through your entire body, a pain so bad that you can't cry out, can't scream; Just you, on your own, to endure.

A nurse enters the room with one of those IV drips filled with purplish liquid, that is without a doubt about to enter my body whether I like it or not. "Nooooo," I moan, trying to sound as pitiful as possible to maybe change the nurse's mind.

"This won't hurt." The nurse assures. "Now give me your arm."

I place my hand in hers, and mumble "that's what you said last time."

The nurse pushes the syringe into the plastic tube in my arm and quickly pushes down the plunger. Almost instantaneously, my body begins to spasm and I slip into darkness.

**Fang:**

The warm tears gently run down my face and into my mouth-kissing my tongue with their dull salty taste. The feeling of loss punctures my insides and leaves me broken.

"Max…." Just the word makes my knees buckle and I drop, clutching a tree for support. The rough bark scratches my face leaving a lot of little splinters in its place. I attempt to pull them out like Max would do but just the thought of her make my body spasm with cries and hiccups. I tighten my jaw and keep my body as rigid as possible to try to keep the hurt out. My knuckles turn white and my legs go numb, but that hurt is nothing compared to the pain I feel. "She's gone…They've got her…They've got her…" And that's when the hurt goes away and the shock sets in-followed by denial and regret. That's when I start blaming myself.

**Dr. Chamberlin:**

"Jeff! Run test number 567!" I shout.

"Okay," He sigh before punching a long combination into an extremely bulky computer, then hits the enter key. Looking out of the observation room I see a treadmill inside of a wind tunnel begin to move. On the treadmill there is a small child, who looks petrified. She begins to move with the ancient treadmill and as the machine accelerates, so does she. Even when it's going full blast, she can keep up. And when the air begins to flow the only reaction I see is the slight grimace on her face.

"This is going to work out better than I thought." I whisper to myself.

**Okay…ummm…I really hoped you guys liked this chapter…I know it's probably not one of my best. I kinda wrote it half-heartedly. I've just got a lot on my mind, and I took it out on my characters. Sorry…**

**But anyway, I've got a new theme song:**

**Crush-David Archuleta**

****sigh****

**P.S. Any grammatical or spelling errors are only figments of your imagination. They're not really there. XD**


	5. Regrets

**First off, I'm not dead. I know there's been some speculation seeing that I haven't posted in foreverrr! But here I am! YAY! Big huge thanks to Fishyicon (for pulling me out of the dark hole that is procrastination), Unicorn of Awesomeness, Ashleyisthebestest and Mangagirl88. It means more than you'll ever know! And big thanks to all of my readers! If you review, I'll thank you personally! So here goes…CHAPTER 5!**

**This is FICTION! And resemblance to people or organizations past or present is completely coincidental.**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

Forever and Always

A story by camilleisabeast

Chapter 5- Regrets

"_It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return,_

_But what is the most painful is to love someone_

_and never find the courage_

_to let the person know how you feel."_

_-Anonymous_

**Present day:**

**Fang:**

Every time I turn the inspirational crap on, I immediately regret it but seldom turn it off.

"_What life is all about is taking those little risks and embracing the outcome. Without facing your fears you can never hope for success-"_

"Oh shut up." I say back to the television.

"_You should try to live your life with no regrets and only then can you reach mental nirvana."_

With a click I turn the T.V. in the hospital lobby off and for once, really let those words go to heart. _No regrets huh? I wish I had thought of that earlier…_

* * *

**Several months earlier:**

**Max:**

I'm tired, I'm in pain, and I have no hope for the future outside these walls. That's what they've reduced me to. Nothing to look forward to. No way to escape, with all of the junk that's coursing through my veins and the slush that has become my brain and my thoughts. With only one word to look to for comfort: Fang.

I fear that if I forget for even the slightest moment, I may never be able to recover. _Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang. Fang._

**Iggy:**

"Fang? Fang are you alright?"

"Iggy, look, I hate to be harsh but would you please shut up? Do I look alright?"

"Well, I really don't know…"

"Okay, fine, I'm glaring at you."

Fang's been in the corner of the cave for days now, with no intent of coming out any time soon. He just sits there muttering the same word over and over again. _"Max. Max. Max. Max…."_

I feel an object wiz by me ear. A shoe perhaps? Taking the hint, I leave him be.

"We need to do something." Nudge whispers.

"I agree," Gazzy proclaims.

"I don't blame him, he deserves to feel this way," interjects Angel. "Who could blame him? It's his fault Max is missing."

I could not believe she was being this cruel. "Angel, no one asked you. And until we do, shut it." And that was the last word I heard from her for the lapse of 30 minutes.

Turning back to Nudge and Gazzy, I ask "So what do we do?"

"I have an idea." Nudge replies cunningly. I can only imagine the mischievous look on her face.

**Nudge:**

I had the perfect idea. The most perfect idea since the bedazzler. But the problem was that it could end terribly or fantastically.

"How's it going?" Iggy asks.

"Almost done, just a few more sentences."

"And you're sure it'll look authentic?"

"Very."

**Fang:**

Nudge taps me gently on the back. "What!" I snap.

"Ummm, Fang, Max gave this to me, to give to you if...if something went wrong."

My expression softens ever so slightly, "What is it?"

"See for yourself." She reaches out and presses a crumpled piece of parchment in to my palm, and saunters away.

_Just open it Fang, it's not a bomb…_Slowly, I unfold the stiff creases, and read the messy, angular handwriting sprawled across the page.

_You're the best thing that ever happened to me…I don't regret being a mutant, because if I wasn't, I wouldn't have met you…I love you._

And after reading it, I'm more determined now than ever to recover her, to hold her in my arms once more, and nothing will stop me. Nothing.

**Dr. Chamberlin:**

"You. You're name is Christine. And for all intense and purpose, you are Nudge's sister." I point towards the child in the mesh crate. "Got it?"

"Yes doctor," she mumbles.

"Good, I'm glad we've established this. Now go. Find them. Destroy them."

* * *

**Present Day**

**Fang:**

"_What do you regret?" _The TV asks.

And as I clutch the yellowing note in my hand I whisper "Not telling Max I love her enough…and now…I may never get to say it again."

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, a few things here. **

**Number one: I spend hours, days, and sometimes even weeks to get these chapters ready for you guys. My readers. I do it all for you, not for me. And I would really appreciate it if you would take 30 seconds out of your day to just tell me what you think. Just a quick 10 word review in comparison to the 1,200+ words I put in every chapter. For you. I do it all for you.**

**Second thing: For those of you who don't know, Angel (The 7****th**** book in the bestselling Maximum Ride series) comes out February 14****th****, 2010. Can't wait! YAY!**

**Playlist:**

**Secrets- One Republic**

**Everything you do-He is We**

**I'm like a bird-Nellie Furtado**

**We R who we R-Ke$ha**


	6. Surprises

**WOW-consistent updates…that's new. Big thanks to ihatepeople0416, iluvfax28, AnkiaandAj, The Codebreaker, Fishyicon, Unicorn of Awesomeness, MangaGirl88, Ashleyisthebestest, and Foxx for reviewing! You guys are amazing! I love you all! Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**This is FICTION! And resemblance to people or organizations past or present is completely coincidental!**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

Forever and Always

A story by Camilleisabeast

Chapter 6-

"_It's a heartache_

_Nothing but a heartache_

_Hits you when it's too late_

_Hits you when you're down"_

_-Bonnie Tyler_

**Christine:**

Freedom. Finally. I can't tell you how long I've waited for this. Months, years, too long to count really. And now, I'm free. For now at least.

The wind ruffles my feathers, bringing a smile to my face. _This is fantastic. For now at least. Until I have to-no, don't think about that yet._ I remind myself. That's not important yet. Yet. Key word-yet. But for now, just work on getting close to them.

I retract my wings for a moment, and plunge into freefall. _Yes, this is fantastic isn't it?_ Spreading them, my wings catch the breeze pulling me back up into the heavens.

One of those air planes painted to look like Shamu appears from out of a cloud, speeding past me. "Wanna go?" I taunt to the machine, not really expecting a reply.

I put my hand in front of me, and pretend to rev the engines of my imaginary motorcycle. Frantically flapping my wings, I slowly inch closer and closer to the nose of the plane.

"HAHA!" I laugh into the air, the wind carrying the sound far, far away from here.

Turning to the left, I glimpse a person looking through the window, looking at me, face as pale as the clouds surrounding me. _Yes, it's exactly what you think, a flying bird kid. Geez, people. _I send that thought through the thin aluminum plane's walls, into the mind of the middle aged lady with the face glued to the window. Her eyes grow wider than I thought possible, eyes bulging out of their sockets.

I grin-evily. I could get used to this.

Then I think of something I've always wanted to do. Yes, a mid-air flip. I tuck in my wings, and lean forward, using my arms to propel myself forward. I'm totally inverted for a moment, only a moment, like the Batman Ride at Six Flags when it's going on the loop-de-loops. My breath gets caught in my throat, and I lengthen my wing span, my head bobbing back towards the sun. "Yes, I love this…"

"CHIRSTINE!" The bodiless voice rings in my ears, pulling me back to reality. "I do NOT remember telling you to day dream; you have a mission to tend to. Now do it." Dr. Chamberlin's voice has a robotic twang to it, different from in person. "Their location is directly below you."

I obey, tucking in my wings, starting my nose dive, hurtling towards earth, at hundreds of miles an hour.

Pillars of rock clear into view, like giant fingers piercing the sky with their spike-tipped points.

My wings catch me like a parachute when I open them wide. Slowly flapping them, I slowly descend, landing with a soft _thud_, in the opening of the cave.

The largest of the children inside, whips his head around, looking at me, before springing in to action, in a position revealing that he's prepared to fight.

The others are all around me shortly after; four to one…doesn't look good.

In desperation I cry out "Nudge!"

She looks at me, "WHAT!" she growls.

"You don't recognize me?"

She pauses.

"I'm Christine, you're sister."

**Fang:**

Nudge was always the one who believed that we all had families. She was always convinced that they would open their arms wide, and accept us, unconditionally. And here it was, right there, for her.

I turn to look at her, her expression softened, eyes wide, on the verge of tears.

"Nudge…" I whisper to her. But she doesn't listen to me; she's already in the arms of the new girl, standing on the edge of the cave.

_This isn't real, there must be some catch, some strings attached. _I didn't want her to get her hopes up, again, and then have her entire world ripped up from her again. And Max isn't here to help me pick up the pieces.

"Nudge, there's no way to know…" I remind her.

"But I know, I'm sure of it."

"Wait. Christine, or whatever your name is, how did you get here?"

She opens her wingspan, and Nudge gasps, as do I, only silently.

"You really are here." Nudge whispers, tightly hugging the shoulders of the new girl.

"Yes, I'm really here."

**Author's Note:**

**YAY! Another chapter! If you review, I'll give you a cookie! YAY! **

**And Maximum Ride book 7 is coming out really really soon! Is anyone else as excited as me? AHH! Merry Christmas everyone! By the way, you shouldn't expect an update until next week okay? Sorry…Got presents to wrap.**


	7. Escape

** Hey y'all! I've been gone for awhile…sorry. I get busy. Further explanation about my absence in the foot note. Big thanks to ihatepeople0416, iluvfax28, AnkiaandAj, The Codebreaker, Fishyicon, Unicorn of Awesomeness, MangaGirl88, Ashleyisthebestest, Foxx, Lacking Stealth, Ksquaredable!**

**This is FICTION! And resemblance to people or organizations past or present is completely coincidental!**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!**

Forever and Always

A story by Camilleisabeast

Chapter 7-Escape

"_Art is a way to express yourself _

_and through that you can escape a bad situation._"

_-Russell Simmons_

**Max:**

I'm done. I'm done feeling helpless. I'm done feeling drugged, manipulated, and most of all, I'm done feeling alone. I hate the chilling feeling that comes from absolute silence. Some people like the whole "solitary confinement" thing, but I hate it now. My thoughts are no longer enough to sustain me. I need more. I need Fang. I need a plan.

With the press of a button a nurse injects 1000 milligrams of some sorta drug into my bloodstream thorough the IV in my arm. The fluid burns as it passes through my skin. "Ohhhh…" I groan.

"Oh Max, just suck it up sweetie." The nurse coos.

Oh yeah, I'm done.

The doctor waltzed into my room like the owned the place, and me. Strike 1, no one controls me. I am a force not to be reckoned with. He brushed my cheek, and grasped the clip board above my bed. Strike 2, no one touches me. He turns around, his back turned to me. Strike 3, no one turns their back to me. You're out.

I had been smart enough to tear the IV out of my arm and cut all restraints that might get in my way. Using a Jackie Chan-style move, I used all the energy that had been bottled up inside to flip off my bed, going from flat on my back, to my feet, using only the power of my legs. This time, I used a Chuck Norris original to round house kick the doctor, and he was on the floor, drooling out of the mouth.

Without hesitating, I sprinted out of the cell-like room, into the white painted walls. Adults in lab coats backed into the walls as I dashed through the building, shocked expressions painted on their pale faces. Not that they were ever that tan to begin with. I was running mostly on adrenaline now. This was going to hurt later.

No one tried to stop me, which was surprising. But what didn't was the alarms that erupted throughout the building and the red lights that tinted everything in its blood-colored wrath. I was sure that any minute, impenetrable iron sheets would drop in front of the doors and I'd be trapped. Again. I needed to get out. Now.

But I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to fly. The adrenaline would only take me so far.

I'm sure that if I had anything in my stomach, it would come back up. Life came into my wings, extending through the slits I had cut into the back of my hospital gown with a plastic knife. It was hard to fly at first. Lethargy lingered in every joint, and I urged myself to fly.

My toes were brushing against the tile before leaving the ground completely. Yes. Using my talent, I darted through the air at 400 miles per hour, desperate to get the hell out of there.

The giant double doors were within reach. I glance back, to see a half dozen thugs coming at me. Shit.

_I'm done. I'm done feeling helpless. I'm done feeling drugged, manipulated, and most of all, I'm done feeling alone. _

I slow only for a moment, to press the handle on the doors to prevent myself from crashing into them like I'd seen birds do before into giant glass windows. Those birds are stupid. I am not.

Blue. Blue everywhere. T he brilliant blue sky, kissing my skin. Freedom. Freedom dancing through my veins. I'm free.

**Fang:**

I felt her before I saw her. Rushing to the edge of the cave, I peered into the clear blue sky. If she came, I would see her.

A tiny figure, like a dainty fairy floating through air appears far off, and I'd miss it for sure if I wasn't looking really scrutinizing the landscape. It was her. I was sure. Without a moment's hesitation, I launched myself into the steaming air, without putting back on the shirt I had removed because I was sweating so badly. I didn't care. And I knew she wouldn't care either.

I fly as fast as my wings will allow, and she grows larger and larger as I get closer. Larger, more real. I noticed she was thinner, a lot thinner, and I instantly hated myself. I didn't go after her. I should have tried harder to find her. I should of, could of. Why didn't I?

Almost there…almost there…

An additional figure cut through the air before my eyes, crashing into her. Tearing her out of the sky, and she fell, she fell, Max fell…The thought wasn't processing. Max was falling, and hovering around where she was, was Christine. I should have known. She floated around, looking smug. I wanted to kill her, and I was sure I was going to, but after.

I dove straight down, after the quickly descending figure. No, I've lost her once; I'm not going to lose her again.

The ground was coming at us both, fast. I pushed on faster, harder. The wind whipped at my skin, making my cheeks raw.

And Max fell, crashing into the ground, landing in a pitiful heap on the dirt, and a piece of my soul crashed into the ground too.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, Maximum Ride 7, Angel comes out TOMORROW! I'm so excited!**

**And I know I've been absent for awhile. I feel kinda bad about that, but here's why: FanFiction is a side project for me. I've been working on a long term novel for awhile and there just hasn't been time for Max and Fang in my schedule. To me, FF is more of a tool to make myself a better writer. I can't tell you how many times I've heard writers say to me "People say I'm a good FanFiction writer, do you think I'll get published?" Look, you can't get FanFiction published for real (it's not legal) as a lot of you know. So write something original, some poetry maybe, but just don't solely write FanFiction, write works that later, others will be writing FanFiction to. **

**So, I'm not one who will update on a regular basis, but some very talented writers who will, and I think you should check out are: MangaGirl88 and UnicornofAwesomeness. They are fabulous, and they also write Maximum Ride stories so go check 'em out. You know you want to.**


End file.
